


That's it

by leedsfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fem!Harry, Fem!Louis, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering, girl!direction, i'm addicted with fem!larry, idk what to tag, it's light guys, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsfeels/pseuds/leedsfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bought a new dress and Louis can't deal with Harry's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's it

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. It's my first fic in ages (literally) and i never ever wrote f/f in my life, i hope you enjoy it.

 

It was about 3 pm when Louis arrived in Oxford street, the weather was mild and even if it was saturday, she could walk without bumping into anyone in her way to Zara shop. Her heels looked proper torture machines as she climbed the few steps that gave access to the store, leaning herself against the side of the window. She sent a text to warn Harry that she was already there, pulling a cigarette from the package. Judge her for it, but she didn’t really give a damn about smoke in there, she had woken up at seven in the morning to work and spent the day listening Liam complaining about how she can’t find anyone nice to date, _'You're so lucky, Louis. You and Harry are absolutely perfect for each other'_. Louis knew it, but she was silent while Liam wouldn't shut up.

 

 

She was halfway through her cigarette when she heard Harry’s laughter exiting the shop with Zayn, holding a couple of bags on each arm, Zayn holding the same amount, though her eyes were fixed on Harry, smiling big and probably happy for shopping. She loved new clothes and Louis can’t really blame her, she looked gorgeous on them.

 

"Hey, darling!" Harry said after kissing quickly her lips, leaving the bags on the floor to lift Louis sunglasses until they rest in her head, meeting her eyes.

 

"Hi." She replied before approaching for another quick kiss. "It seems that the shopping were good, uh?"

 

"There are really good outfits here, Lou. You should take advantage and buy something for the party." Zayn said.

 

No, thanks.

 

"Yeah, probably." It's not like party at Niall was a big deal, there's practically in every month and Louis may well use their comfortable clothes, the usual black type dress, totally works. She probably has pairs of clothes that she never used inside the wardrobe. Not really necessary.

 

Louis finished her cigarette and they went to the subway two blocks there. She took the bags of Harry's left hand to tied up their fingers, getting a smile in return. It’s a normal gesture, but Louis still miss the warmth of Harry's hands when she is at work and have to type endless spreadsheets. It's like a comfort for Louis.

 

When they arrive at their point line, she leans against Harry, who hugs her from behind, making circles with her fingers on Louis pulse, hands still interlaced.

 

"So, I leave you guys here. I promised help Niall with the drinks and the playlists. She's probably gonna get wrecked at some point of the night and I'll have to keep playing, you know." Zayn says.

 

"Completely." Louis replied with a smile.

 

"Send a kiss to her! And say this time we don’t -" Harry tried to say, but was interrupted by Zayn.

 

" _We won't be late!_ Big joke." She said, mocking Harry’s voice before end the sentence with a sarcastic grin, turning her back and make her way away. "Come before eight at least!" She shouted a few steps away before disappear.

 

"I should flip her out or?" Louis said indignantly as Harry pushed her to get on the train, leaning both of their bodies to one empty space. There’s no chairs available, but it’s ok, Harry's body is warm against her own, so the air conditioning doesn't bother her, neither Harry's laugh..

 

"You remember, that party that Zayn did to celebrate her second art paint sold..." Harry's voice was barely a whisper as her arms tightened around Louis waist, she didn’t know if it was the memory recall or the movement of the train, but fuck, she pressed her legs together lighly.

 

(She had waited _eight_ long hours to get home, after all the texts she had exchanged with Harry, which had bought a 'gift' for when she got home. Jesus, Harry was on her knees on bed, her sweaty back arched in an almost impossible angle while pushing a plug in her the ass. A pink plug. And she was smiling when she met Louis eyes. _Fucking smiling._ )

 

"Lou, c’mon." Harry said through a smile, dimples and everything and okay. They had arrived at their stop and okay, Louis was quite well and probably wet.

 

Their flat were about two streets down from the sub station, it even had a small garden in front, Harry insisted on planting any colored flower found. Louis asked if they could plant weed instead of flowers, receiving a look like she has two heads or something.

 

Louis kicked her heels the time she stepped in the flat, going to the kitchen to prepare something to drink, Harry went straight to the bedroom.

 

Once Louis finished preparing a cup of tea and barely had a sip, she was surprised by the figure of Harry in room and yeah.

 

"Did you like it?" She asked, referring to the dress she was wearing. It was an olive color, with some lines that would be flowers or something. The dress was really beautiful, accomoding Harry body pretilly. The cleavage wasn't big, the lenght on the middle of her thighs. But the back... Wow, the dress was completely open, showing Harry's perfect skin, and then the dimples in her back.

 

_Dimples. Back dimples._

 

Harry put her hands on her waist and turned to face Louis, who was in the same position, mug in hand in the middle of the kitchen.

 

"Babe."

 

That's it.

 

_x_

 

Louis left the mug on the sink and crossed the kitchen towards the living room in total silence.

 

Harry dropped her hands from her waist, arms beside her body while she could feel Louis stop behind her, hot breath against the bare skin of her back, but she didn't move. Louis put her own hands against Harry's back, palms wide open, pressing every inch of skin. She curled her fingers against Harry's shoulders gently, one hand reaching out to catching her hair in fist, gripping it hard. Harry groaned, turning her neck to the side, giving more space to Louis press her lips against the sensitive skin, sliding them to her shoulder, open mouthed with some teeth. She pulled her own hairtie to tie Harry's hair into a bun enough to leave her back more exposed.

 

Louis then slided her mouth against her back until she reached her ribs, biting on the spot lightly, watching amazed when goosebumps formed up the skin, making Harry shiver on her lips. She bited more, down the side of Harry's body and with more force in some of them, leaving the skin red and marked by her teeths, Harry grunting and trembling.

 

Louis stood up to pushed Harry over to the counter, leaning against her elbows on the hard and cold surface, the heated skin of her face appreciating the moment. Knowing better, she curved her waist, almost tiptoeing to get her ass up in the air, anticipating what was coming.

 

Louis once again established herself behind Harry, her hands sliding against the skin as she pressed their hips together, licking her lips. "You know... I really liked your dress."

 

"Did you?" Harry's voice was thick, happy about the compliment, happier about something else. Louis knew exactly what it was.

 

"Yes." Louis said, distributing light kisses on her back, sending small shivers through her body, grinding her hips against Harry's little ass in small circles. Lefting a few more open mouthed kisses on the skin, she started nibbing, then biting the skin harder, Harry grunting loud with pain and pleasure, Louis tongue soothing the skin with her tongue, only to suck hard after. Harry kept leaned against the counter, now with her entire torso, doing her best to continue still, leaving Louis mark the skin the way she wants to, and mainly because Harry loves it, the feeling almost primal to be claimed.

 

Louis leaned away from Harry, looking at her back and fuck. There’s countless marks and light bruises, redish and moist, upsher shouderblades to the end of her back. Harry still with her head hanging between her arms, body shaking, breath coming out in slow puffs, thrusting her hips in the air, craving for contact, anything.

 

"Babe, you ok?" Louis asked, trying to confort Harry, fingers lingering down her body until she nod and look back, lips bitten and eyes dark.

 

Louis keep touching her body, letting her fingers trail until her front, feeling her thighs shaking. Louis fingers reached her pussy and there’s no panties on then. She looked up at Harry, finding these sinful lips smiling at her.

 

" _Daddy._ "

 

Oh, god.

 

Keeping staring at her girlfriend, Louis pressed her fingers against Harry's soaked pussy, "You are very bold, don’t you, babe?", she said, pushing her hips against Harry’s again, the moviment pressing her fingers more against the moist warmth, hearing a softly sigh, "You came show me the dress, completely naked underneath. Don‘t you think that this is very bold of you?”

 

" _D- Daddy, please._ "

 

Louis moved a finger against her clit, up and down before stopping, Harry’s hips leaned forward seeking friction, whining loudly. Her pussy was completely wet, Louis could feel it in her fingers as well as the heat that radiates from it. She swallowed twice to recover herself and not to fuck Harry right now. That isn't what she wanted.

 

"I'm going to eat you out while you're wearing this dress. You can't come until i say that you can. Did you hear me? "Louis whispered against Harry's ear, biting and licking it, "Answer me."

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

Smiling, Louis kneeled down behind Harry, lifting the dress until her bum is showing, pulling her legs a bit more to make more room.

 

Louis leaned over to lick her pussy until her rim languidly, circling it with her tongue before sucking hard. She heard Harry moan loudly, almost mewling. She repeats the move again and again, hearing Harry moans shameless, pushing her ass against Louis face.

 

She downed her tongue to the opening of Harry’s pussy, circling it to tease, then pushing it against the tigh heat. She sucked, tasting the addicting juicy, moving her tongue in and out until her jaw aches, reaching as deeper as she can, feeling Harry tighten against the touch, her cries mixed with ' _daddys_ ' and swearing.

 

Louis went finally to Harry’s clit and began to circle it with the tip of her tongue, moving up and down steadily, the soft muscle pulsing against the touch, Louis knew that Harry was close, her screams-like ' _please, daddy! I'm- Can i-_ ' and no, the answer is no. Not yet.

 

She tongued Harry's arsehole again, licking it before sticking the tip of her tongue there, moving it the way she can. She slided easily two fingers inside Harry’s pussy, fucking her with hard strokes, the noise of her fingers completaly obscene. Louis was completely soaked in her own pants, the feeling almost unbearable, nothing on earth turned her on more than give pleasure to Harry. She could do this for the rest of her life and not complain about a damn second. Louis leaned away to look up at Harry fucking herself down against Louis fingers, head thrown back, mouth open. Louis pussy clenched at the sign.

 

She moved her fingers up to Harry's clit again, massaging it quickly, mouth against her pussy and all she does is mumble a soft ' _Harry_ ' and her mind is filled by moans, Harry strong taste against her tongue.

 

She licked Harry’s pussy a few more times before pulling away, her knees and back protesting, but she can’t complain. Harry remained still, legs open and visibily shaking. Louis spanked one of her buttcheeks, listening Harry’s cry before placing a soothing hand against the warm skin.

 

She pulls Harry's by the waist, turning her body to connect their lips in an urgent and dirty kiss, the breath against her own still irregular and everything is so hot. Harry sucked her tongue as if her life depended on it, feeling her own taste, moaning loudly.

 

Louis stood up against the counter, quickly involving Harry's body with her legs, pulling her for another deep kiss. They broke the kiss moments later, Harry looking at her with hungry eyes, voice deeper with arousal. " _Daddy, can-i miss your taste._ "

 

Like Louis could deny anything at this point.

 

She reached her skirt and lifted it over her hips, revealing her toned thighs and wet white panties, didn’t actually process the moment when Harry leaned in and licked her pussy through the fabric.

 

She arched her back against the marble, already on the edge, lifting her hips so Harry could take off her panties, throwing it over her shoulder. Louis leaned on her left elbow, the other hand going to Harry's hair, pulling her against her pussy again. She started moving her tongue against Louis clit, sucking it hard, the feeling almost too much for Louis take, knowing well that she wouldn't last long, she is wet for hours and Harry’s tongue against her is heaven, sending sparks all over her body.

 

"You're so good, babe. Such a good girl for me."

 

Harry purred happily against Louis pussy, moving her tongue slower, teasing, making Louis pull her face harder. "Harry, fuck, ah! T-touch yourself." Louis demanded.

 

Harry moaned against Louis, slidind one hand between her legs, moving her fingers against her sensitive clit, sucking and licking Louis with more ease, the sounds coming out of her mouth right against Louis, making her squirm and come hard against Harry's mouth moments later. Harry screamed seconds later, her second orgasm making her collapses against Louis body, face against Louis stomach, panting hard.

 

They continued in the same position for hours, but shouldn't be more than a few minutes before Louis cell rang in somewhere. She didn’t move or talk before Harry lifted away from her, suddenly the counter too cold for her ass. She groaned, wanting the warmth of Harry back.

 

Harry returned moments later, messy hair, makeup ruined and looking stunning.

 

"It's Niall, she wants to know if we still going to the party." Harry said, moving closer, smiling at her. She sighed, siting up slowing, turning to her girlfriend, then she grinned, curling one finger on Harry's wild locks, "How are you feeling, babe?"

 

"Fantastic, Lou."

 

_x_

 

They arrived in around quarter to nine. Louis knows she will have to hear the complaints of Niall and Zayn all night, but fuck it. It really doesn’t matter right now. Not when she is entering the party with Harry by her side, ready to dance and drink and maybe fuck again on Niall's guest room.

 

Harry has her hair tied up in a bun atop her head, wearing a black tight dress, not _the_ dress because the marks on her back are for Louis and Louis only, thank you very much.

 

"Fuckers." It's all she can record from Zayn before hearing the Niall's laugh.

 

But she doesn't care, not when Harry is on her arms and looking at her like she owns the stars, not when Louis looks at her the same way.

 

**fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a lot of things on this work, it was so crude, sorry for that. Hopefully you're reading the edited version!


End file.
